Elements
by LeopardFang
Summary: 'The russet creatures are coming to spill scarlet from Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind. The only hope for survival is the Elements' Seven she-cat's hear the prophecy and with the powers of elements in their paws they try to defeat the worst enemy the clans have ever faced...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Seven she-cats stood in a circle. Leaves were positioned in front of them.

A light orange she-cat with yellow tabby stripes stepped forward. Her amber eyes focused on the leaf at her paws. It turned black and turned to a pile of ash. "Good job Lightningstrike" the other she-cats said and she took a step back.

Then a black and white she-cat stepped forward focusing her gray eyes on the leaf. It was torn to pieces without her moving leaving a little green pile. "Good job Breezespirit" the cats said as the she-cat stepped back.

Then a dark russet and black she-cat stepped forward and focused amber eyes on the leaf at her paws. It burst into flames then stopped leaving a pile of ash. "Good job Emberclaw" the she-cats said.

Then a silver tabby stepped up focusing her light blue eyes on the leaf by her paws. The leaf exploded until it was a few scraps of leaf by a new puddle of water. "Good job Silverrain" the cats replied and she stepped back.

The next cat stepped forward her pure black fur blending in with the shadows she focused dark brown eyes on the leaf. It faded into a black color before breaking up until nothing was left. She stepped back as the other cats said "Good job Shadowtalon"

Another cat stepped forward her white pelt shining in the near darkness, her ice blue eyes focused on the leaf white lines edged onto the leaf surface until it was covered in ice which then broke into pieces. "good job Icefang" the cats said.

The last cat stepped forward with a dark brown pelt. Her green eyes matched the leaf at her paws. The leaf shrived up then broke apart until it was a pile of brown that matched her pelt. "Good job, Leafdawn" the cats said.

The cats eyes meet then the cat named Lightningstrike spoke, "The next prophecy has been revealed."

The other cats nodded Then padded away together, talking quietly.


	2. Allengiances

**Allegiances**

Elements

Icefang- a pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Emberclaw- a dark russet and black she-cat with amber eyes

Leafdawn- a dark brown she-cat with leaf green eyes

Silverrain- a silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Shadowtalon- a black she-cat with dark brown eyes

Lightningstrike- a light orange she-cat with yellow tabby stripes and amber eyes

Breezespirit- a black and white she-cat with gray eyes

Thunderclan

Leader

Bramblestar- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Squirrelflight- a russet colored she-cat with green eyes and a white forepaw

Medicine cats

Jayfeather- a light gray tabby tom with blind bright blue eyes

Leafpool- a light brown tabby she-cat with light amber eyes

Briarlight- a dark brown she-cat with paralyzed back legs and bright eyes

Warriors

Cloudtail- a long furred white tom with bright blue eyes

Brightheart- a white she-cat with orange patches and one bright green eye

Thornclaw- a golden brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Spiderleg- a long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- a light brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

Poppyfrost- a tortoishell and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Whitewing- a white she-cat with bright green eyes

Berrynose- a cream colored tom with a torn ear and bright eyes

Hazeltail- a gray and white she-cat with bright eyes

Mousewhisker- a gray and white tom with bright green eyes

Cinderheart- a gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- a golden tom with sharp amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom with bright green eyes

Icecloud- a white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Toadstep- a black and white tom with bright eyes

Rosepetal- a dark cream she-cat with bright eyes

Blossomfall- a tortoishell and white she-cat with bright eyes

Bumblestripe- a pale gray tom with black tabby stripes and bright eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Ivypool- a silver and white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- a ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molepaw- a brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Queens

Sorreltail- a tortoishell and white she-cat with soft amber eyes (mother to Lilykit and Seedkit)

Daisy- long furred cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Brightheart- a white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Snowkit, Dewkit and Amberkit)

Kits

Lilykit- a dark brown tabby she-kit with white patches (mother Sorreltail)

Seedkit- a very pale ginger she-kit (mother Sorreltail)

Snowkit- a white tom-kit (mother Brightheart)

Dewkit- a gray tom-kit (mother Brightheart)

Amberkit- a gray and white she-kit (mother Brightheart)

Elders

Graystripe- a long furred grey tom with a stripe on his back and yellow eyes

Mille- a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**Shadowtalon**

I walked silently my black fur blending into the shadows. I glanced to the right and saw the sleek white pelt of Icefang. She felt my glaze and turned towards me, her ice blue eyes meeting my dark brown ones. I dipped my head and glanced to the right.

Emberclaw's dark russet fur shifted as she flicked a black ear and winced as she pulled up a black paw to see scarlet liquid flowing. I paused as she stopped. Flames licked at her paw and the bleeding stopped.

Then I saw slight movement as the Sleek dark brown she-cat in front of me flicked her tail tip. I knew her name was Leafdawn and that if she didn't move she blended in perfectly into the forest, as well as I blended in with shadows. Her leaf green eyes flashed with excitement as she whispered "in the bushes now"

I jumped into the bushes with Icefang and Emberclaw to my right. I saw that Leafdawn flicked her gaze to three other she-cats that stood a little in front of me.

One was a light orange she-cat with yellow tabby stripes. Her sharp amber eyes flicked to Leafdawn and then to the two cats by her side.

A black and white she-cat met her gaze with eyes the shade of light grey. Her name was Breezespirt which was a much to calm name for such a fierce cat. Not that the other cats weren't fierce, trust me they are very fierce, she wasn't the strongest but was fast and my very best friend, my other friends were Icefang and Emberclaw who were best friends. She was ahead of us because she had some of the best hearing along with Leafdawn and was called to the front to be on guard.

The last cat's Silver tabby fur shown in the darkness as her bright blue eyes locked with Leafdawn. Her name was Silverrain and it fit her well.

I set my soft black tail on Emberclaw and Icefang. I saw that Leafdawn did the same putting her tail on Breezespirt, Silverrain and Lightningstrike. They faded into the forest while Emberclaw, Icefang and I faded into the shadows.

Six cats walked out past us talking.

"Shadowclan should back off I mean do they really want a battle" A cream tom said rolling his bright eyes.

"I agree" a russet she-cat with a white forepaw and sharp green eyes said. She lead the patrol. The other cats were the cream tom with bright eyes, a golden tabby tom with sharp amber eyes, a reddish tabby tom with bright green eyes, and a young ginger she-cat who was at the golden tom's side

Then Leafdawn stepped out in the open removing her tail from her friends so that they would be visible. I followed suit stepping out beside the others.

The cats glared at us. Forming a line so that they all stood in front of us. "This is Thunderclan territory" The leader of the patrol snarled her sharp claws slid out.

Leafdawn spoke her voice calm. "We have came to save Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind, we have been given a prophecy from the Stars"

Lightningstrike stepped beside her, "We come to find the feather of the jay"

The cream tom snorted and flicked a torn ear.

Leafdawn's eyes flashed and ivy grew at her paws. The thin lines and dark green leaves pinning the Thunderclan cat's paws to the ground. They yelped and tugged but they held strong.

I went next, Darkness surrounded us turning day to night and making pich black darkness surround us, my pure black paws trembled with effort.

Silverrain followed next making pouring rain fall heavily soaking everyone and everything. Water gushed onto the ground covering our paws in a layer of water.

Lightningstrike went next, Making Lightning cross the sky and strike right next to the cream tom. _'Well then' _I thought hiding a smirk.

Breezespirt went after her making the wind grow strong and blow our wet fur against us. Her light gray eyes dark with concentration as the wind tugged at all the Element cats and Thunderclan cats.

Emberclaw narrowed her bright amber eyes as fire burst around all of us making flames reflect in the now scared Thunderclan cats.

Icefang finished she turned the water to Ice and Frost covered the Thunderclan cats fur as they shivered from cold.

Then everything went back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Dark shadows, Intense Flames, Freezing Ice, Rushing Water, Deadly Lightning, and Sharp Leaves disappearing.

Then a light grey tom with bright blue eyes stepped out of the bushes. His sleek fur glossy in the sun and his eyes a sharp blue shade.

"It seems the Elements have arrived"

_**Okay so there's the first chapter. It wasn't my best but I really needed to update. The later chapter should be a lot longer as well. I should update soon. ~LeopardFang**_


End file.
